1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an evaporative humidifier which performs humidification by naturally evaporating water without using ultrasonic waves and a heater.
2. Description of the Related Art
An evaporative humidifier is a home appliance which is provided with a humidifying element which absorbs water and a blowing fan which forcibly circulates indoor air for humidifying dry indoor air by passing it through the humidifying element which absorbed water and discharging it back indoors, thereby performing humidification.
Generally, a humidifying element is rotatably provided inside a main body of an evaporative humidifier and is supplied with water stored in a reservoir while rotating. Conventionally, methods of supplying a humidifying element with water are mostly classified into two methods. A first method is a method in which a lower portion of the humidifying element is provided to be submerged in the water of the reservoir to directly absorb the water of the reservoir. A second method is a method in which the humidifying element is provided not to be submerged in the water and a water pocket provided outside the humidifying element scoops up the water from the reservoir to supply the water to an upper portion of the humidifying element.
The first method is not desirable in terms of humidification efficiency because the humidifying element is not sufficiently moistened due to lack of time for water to be absorbed, or only an outer portion is moistened even when the humidifying element is moistened. In addition, there is concern about propagation of mold or germs because the lower portion of the humidifying element is submerged in the water even when a humidification function is stopped.
By contrast, the second method may have better humidification efficiency and also be a cleaner method when compared to the first method. However, in a general case of a humidifying element using a water pocket, during a process of scooping up water from a reservoir and supplying the water to an upper portion of the humidifying element, a water loss such as the water scooped up and carried upward flowing to an outside of the humidifying element or the like needs to be prevented. Therefore, a structure for sealing the inside of each pocket becomes additionally necessary. To this end, the number of components increases, costs for injection molds and materials increase, and, in terms of usability at a user side, attachment, detachment, and cleaning become difficult. In addition, in the case of the water pocket, since the water drawn up is absorbed beginning from an outer portion of the humidifying element, it takes time until the humidifying element is sufficiently moistened and thus humidification efficiency is degraded.